Cooked-, baked- and burnt-on greasy soils are amongst the most severe types of soils to remove from surfaces. Traditionally, the removal of cooked-, baked- and burnt-on greasy soils from cookware and tableware requires soaking the soiled object prior to mechanical action. Manual dishwashing processes require a tremendous rubbing effort to remove cooked-, baked- and burnt-on greasy soils and this can be detrimental to the safety and condition of the cookware/tableware.
Another problem faced in manual dishwashing is grease removal, in particular grease removal from hydrophobic substrates such as plastics.
Users not only seek good cleaning but they also expect the washed items to be pleasant to the touch. Sometimes the washed items can have a greasy feeling during and or after rinse. One of the objectives of this invention is to provide a detergent good for grease cleaning, in particular on plastic items that leave the objects not only clean but also agreeable to the touch during and after the rinse.
Hand dishwashing trends are changing. Traditionally, the washing up has been done in a sink full of water with the cleaning composition diluted in it. Nowadays, the trend is towards the use of a cleaning implement, such as a sponge. The cleaning composition is dosed onto the sponge, before or after the sponge is wetted, a soiled item is then wiped and subsequently rinsed under running water. This new way of hand dishwashing, sometimes referred to as direct application, places the cleaning composition in a new environment that needs to be taken into account for the design of the composition. With the new preference of using direct application, there is a need to provide a cleaning composition that performs well under the new usage conditions.